Duel Academy and the Agent of SHIELD
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: SHIELD has sent one of their best operative to Duel Academy to investigate the student disappearance. Under the guise of a new student, he'll find the answers but also more questions and more mysteries within the school.


_Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fanfiction. All characters and properties within are copyrighted by their respective owners and companies._

* * *

The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short since many consider the full name to be a mouthful; the United Nations' top espionage and counter-terrorism police force. Since its founding after World War II, the agency has grown to include the best and brightest of the world in their ranks. But we shall be focusing on one in particular.

* * *

A man in a navy blue and black uniform with a distinctive eagle emblem on the shoulders walked up and knocked on an office door.

"Agent Coulson, your 2:00 is here."

"Thank you, send him in, please," answered a middle-aged man with short blond hair and dressed in a crisp black business suit.

The other man nodded and ushered in a young boy of fifteen in the same uniform. His brown hair was unique, sporting a lighter shade up on top, and made in an odd style but he liked it all the same.

The boy sat down in front of Coulson's desk as the older man began.

"Agent Jaden Yuki, welcome," he said and handed the boy a manila folder, "New orders from Director Fury."

"So, what's the mission Fury wants me on?" Jaden said with a light smile, and Coulson gave him a file on a place called Duel Academy.

"Duel Academy is a place that was built when Duel Monsters started to get so popular that it became a status symbol as big as football or baseball, but that's something you already know. The thing is; there have been a number of disappearances among the students."

"So, my mission is to find out what happened right? Sounds simple enough." Jaden looked over the file, and it had things such as the rules, dorm structures, and even schematics of the buildings.

"Got it in one," Coulson chuckled before he continued again, "You're going to infiltrate Duel Academy as a student and investigate. Report anything suspicious or any leads you have."

Jaden flipped through the folder a little more.

"Am I going in as a transfer?"

"No, a new student so you'll draw less attention. We're also allowing you access to the Forbush package."

Jaden's eyes widened a little, "Who else is on this mission?"

"No one at the moment but we may send one or two operatives should the situation call for it."

* * *

The following day, Agent Jaden had donned a normal student uniform and acquired the "Forbush package" as SHIELD likes to call it. He was now making his way towards the Duel Academy entrance exams to get in and start his mission. Jaden was rushing along, after passing the written exams for it, when he heard something.

"My purse!" He zeroed in on what happened and saw a purse snatching take place.

_'I don't think it'll be that bad if I take care of this first.'_ Jaden thought before taking off for the thief. He chased the thief for a while before managing to catch him, stun him with an elbow to the face and drive his head into an iron rod fence; just as the authorities caught up with him.

"Sorry to take your thunder, but the crooks caught. Make sure the purse gets back to its owner, and I gotta go!" He checked his watch and ran off, needing to get the exams quickly.

The officers just stood there stunned; one staring at the out cold thief and the other at the youth who effortlessly took him down as he left the scene.

* * *

The arena hosting the entrance exams was packed to the brim. Several applicants were still waiting for their name to be called for their duel test. Down below; two duels were already taking place; one was a boy on the short side with light blue hair and small glasses. The other was a boy that had black hair with grey streaks. The smaller boy had just taken a direct attack from a proctor's Leghul.

'_Oh man, all these people watching…'_ he thought, nervous practically fried.

While a few were concerned for the boy as he trembled before the proctor, many had their attention turned to the second duel going on.

The other boy, however, had 3200 life points and a Vorse Raider on his field. His opponent had 1900 and Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress ready to deal pain to the boy.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have two monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?"

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy smirked. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The proctor raised his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The boy kept smile as their disk deactivated.

"Congratulations Bastion Misawa, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you, sir." The now identified Bastion said.

* * *

Just outside the duel arena, several people waiting for Duel Academy applicants were starting to get up.

"I don't think anyone else is coming. So let's clean up and head out." Said one of the people, but before they could someone called out to them.

"Wait a minute! I'm here," They turned to see Jaden coming by climbing the wall on one side with some leaves and such and Jaden continued, "Sorry I'm late, entree number 110, Jaden Yuki, is here for the practical!"

"You're just in time. We would've marked you absent if you didn't show up just now." Said another guy with a smile as he made sure Jaden was counted present.

* * *

A trio of Obelisk Blue students had just finished watching the duel with the prodigy Bastion.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"Pfft, he's alright but don't forget we went to prep school for 3 years," A raven-haired boy said as he lay back in his seat, "We're ready for the academy."

"What do you think, Sam?" Glasses asked but got no response. "Sam?"

"Huh?" the other, a blond spiky haired boy said.

"What's with you?" asked Chazz.

"I was enjoying the scenery."

He then pointed up towards the balcony; or more specifically, a pair of blonde haired girls. The two, like twin sisters, shared the same soft facial features, hazel eyes and long dishwasher blonde hair. However, to distinguish them apart, one kept hers straight while the other had it curled. Unlike the standard uniform other students were clad in; these two both wore a matching ensemble that could best be described as, well, lingerie. A strapless corset and low-rider panties over the torso and a garter belt attached to thigh high stockings ran down the legs. Their arms were covered by opera length gloves that reached two inches past the elbow. Draped over their shoulders were fur collared cloaks that held an insignia that resembled a queen chess piece. The only other thing that set them apart besides their respective hair styles was the color of their "uniforms" the straight haired girl wore all white while the curly head wore all black.

Glasses leaned towards Sam.

"I wouldn't stare at them if I were you; that's Alexis and Alice Rhodes. They're part of the Academy's exclusive Hellfire club and they don't like non-members ogling them like pieces of meat."

* * *

"Hmph, what peons to dare gaze upon our glorious beauty. Wouldn't you agree dear sister?" The curly haired girl asked, as the straight haired one just sighed.

"It isn't a crime for them to look, and I think we should've just worn our school uniforms. It's attracting attention."

"Alexis, you shouldn't say such things. This uniform marks the dividing line between us elite, and the peons down below that can only gaze at us. After all, we are so beautiful."

Alexis shook her head at her sister, but kept an ear and eye out for the next match, even if most of them were already over with those that passed or failed.

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler, a man that looked like an ugly drag-queen, sat on his seat overseeing the duels. He watched for those that he believed had potential, such as one named Bastion Misawa, but his good mood at now closing entrance to Duel Academy was shot when someone came up to him.

"Sir, we have one late entry, and he got here just before he was marked absent with the other no shows."

"Then show him the door for being late to begin with. I won't let Duel Academy be tarnished with people who think they can waltz in at any time they please." Crowler replied when another person came up, this time with a phone.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"Address me as DOCTOR Crowler, and I'm not a woman!" He replied to his apparent slight to the person that had the phone.

The aide then handed Crowler the phone in his hand. "It's for you."

Crowler then took the phone and answered; "Yes, who is this? I'm rather—Chancellor Shepherd!"

_/Crowler, I called to see if everything is going smoothly; not like last year when you failed half of the applicants after they called you something. Mister, I believe? Never mind, just make sure that everyone is given an equal chance./_

When the line went quiet on the other end, Crowler growled at the device.

"Pompous windbag, doesn't he realize that this academy has enough slackers? Still, he's the boss."

Another aide came up, this time with a box full of decks.

"Which deck should we use for the applicant?"

Crowler simply smirked deviously.

"Don't worry, I'll make all the arrangements," he said before walking off.

* * *

The blue haired boy crumpled into a seat as he sighed in relief after being informed he had passed but just barely.

"Hey, don't look so down, alright?" The blue haired boy jumped as he heard the voice and turned to see Jaden.

"But I did terribly."

"Name's Jaden, and no one starts off a pro." Jaden said as the blue haired boy and the one next to him looked to him.

"I'm Cyrus Truesdale," Cyrus said as the other boy started to scrutinize Jaden.

"I'm Bastion Misawa, and I suppose you're here to enter Duel Academy correct?"

"Yep, just got do my duel exam and I'm in."

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" asked Bastion.

"No"

"Then you might have a problem. Bastion and I was supposed to be the last ones," said Cyrus.

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed, _'Oh man, Fury's gonna have my ass if I don't get in.'_

"**JADEN YUKI, PLEASE REORT TO DUEL FIELD SIX FOR DUEL EXAM. JADEN YUKI TO DUEL FIELD SIX."**

Jaden sighed in relief at hearing his name called. _'Saved from Fury's fury.'_

"Looks like I'm up."

Jaden managed to reach the arena, and saw his opponent.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Sex operation gone wrong miss?" Jaden said, but that riled Crowler up.

"I'M A MAN, and you will address me as Dr. Crowler, as I have a PHD in Dueling Techniques."

Many in the audience snickered at Jaden's comment.

_'You sure don't look it.'_ Jaden thought as he readied his duel disc, and Crowler readied something similar.

"Let's Duel!" They said at the same time and initiated the Duel. As the registered Life Points came to life and readied the duel field.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Well young scholar, since this duel will decide if you get accepted into our prestigious school, I'll let you go first," Crowler smirked, confidant that he'd get an easy win.

"The name's Jaden Yuki and I draw!" he shouted as he drew a card.

"I'll start off by setting one monster and one card facedown and call it a turn."

Now it was Crowler's turn.

"I'll play the spell card Confiscation! This card allows me to pay 1000 life points so that I may look at your hand send one card to the graveyard," he squawked as images of Jaden's hand came to view.

'_Let's see what we've got; Card Destruction, Warrior Returning Alive, Monster Reborn and… 'Mighty Avengers – The Wasp?' never heard of that one before. No matter, it's weak anyway.'_

"Monster Reborn to the Graveyard."

Jaden then discarded said card as Crowler continued.

"Next, I set two cards facedown and play Heavy Storm to destroy all cards on the field!"

Crowler's two facedown cards and Jaden's one revealed themselves before shattering into pieces. Then, two golden snake-like creatures arose from a purple mist.

* * *

Alice and Alexis were watching when a new voice interrupted them.

"It seems like Crowler is using his own deck."

"Zane," Alexis said as she noticed the blue haired Kaiser of Duel Academy.

"Then this duel is too short, as he is most likely summoning his rare monster." Alice said as they continued to watch.

* * *

"Why would Dr. Crowler destroy his own traps?" Cyrus asked when he and Bastion saw the action.

"Because those were Statue of the Wicked, and when they're destroyed they summon Wicked Tokens. I assume Crowler is using his own deck in this duel." Bastion answered as the duel continued.

* * *

"Now Jaden, I sacrifice my Wicked Tokens to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!"

**Ancient Gear Golem-ATK: 3000.**

Standing up in place of the snake beast was a giant antiquated-looking robot with a single eye and gears turning in its torso.

"Now Golem, attack his facedown monster with mechanized melee!"

The rusty machine raised its fist and threw at the facedown hologram. Said hologram lit up, signifying that the monster was being revealed.

* * *

"That's not good. Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing effect," Bastion said.

"Piercing?"

"If an attacking monster with such an effect attacks a monster in defense mode, it would still deal damage to the duelist," Bastion explained to Cyrus.

"That's not good!"

* * *

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt," Alice said snidely.

Alexis and Zane remained quiet.

* * *

"Heh, that kid is finished. There's no way he can survive that monster," Chazz said.

* * *

The metal monster struck Jaden's defense monster and it seemed Crowler had gained a big advantage. Suddenly, there was a reverberating "CLANG!" sound; the Golem was thrown back and off his feet. Shocked, Crowler looked at the monster he attacked. It was human, both in shape and appearance. It was clad in a very patriotic themed costume of red, white, and blue. He held a matching circular shield.

"Nice try, teach. But you'll need to do better than that to get past my monster. Allow me to introduce Captain America of the Mighty Avengers."

_**[Mighty Avengers – Captain America/ ****/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2000/ As long as this card is in defense mode, you can negate one monster's attack once per turn. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, reduce battle damage by half.]**_

Crowler was stunned at the card. It was certainly something, but his golem got back to its feet, and that's when he noticed something.

"Check your gear, I think something's wrong. You see when Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster you take damage, even if the monster's in defense mode." Crowler said with confidence, but Jaden already knew that.

"Nothing's wrong with my gear. You see when Captain America's in defense position he can negate a single attack per turn." Jaden countered, and there were some gasps at this.

* * *

"Crowler's attack failed, but I didn't know of a technique like that." Alexis stated and looked towards Zane.

"Hmm, Crowler doesn't know everything, and that card is unheard of as well, at least from pro-duelists." Zane added, but Alice wasn't impressed.

"This peon might be lucky now, but we'll see how long he'll last." Alice added as they watched the duel continue.

* * *

Crowler growled at being outmaneuvered by this kid.

"Very well, I shall end my turn for now."

Jaden drew his next card.

"My move then! I'll start off by summoning Mighty Avengers – The Wasp in attack mode!"

Much like Captain America, this monster was human but it was female and clad in a yellow and black costume.

_**[Mighty Avengers – The Wasp/ ***/ WIND/ Warrior/ ATK: 400/ DEF: 400/ This card cannot be targeted for an attack. Double this card's ATK when "Mighty Avengers – Ant Man" or "Mighty Avengers – Giant Man" is on the field. This card can attack your opponent directly.]  
**_

"Next, I'll have her attack you directly."

Wasp then shrunk in size and grew insect wings. She then buzzed right to Crowler's face.

"Oh dear me, how terrify—YOOW!" Crowler said mockingly before screaming in pain at being zapped in the face.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Crowler-2600

Crowler drew a card.

"Well, there isn't much your monsters can do against my Golem. I'll attack your little wasp." Crowler was confident in the attack, but the yellow and black clad woman simply smirked. The Golem made its strike, but Jaden's life points didn't go down, and a yellow light was flying around.

"Now I know something's wrong as there's no way your weak monster could survive that!"

"I told you before teach, that nothing's wrong. Wasp can't be the target of an attack." Jaden countered Crowler's statement, and that was when Crowler saw the now diminutive woman. For a few moments she just looked at him, before making a funny face while blowing him a raspberry and moving back to Jaden's side of the field.

* * *

The twin sisters were shocked and amazed, Alexis was amazed and Alice was shocked. It was unusual to have someone with cards that had such abilities.

"He's good to know his cards and use them like that, and the raspberry was funny." Alexis said with a slight giggle at the fact.

"He's only getting by on rare cards and sheer dumb luck. Crowler should have finished him off this round, but he still persists in fighting the inevitable." Alice said, wondering where those cards came from. Zane was watching the duel with greater intensity then before.

* * *

Crowler was beyond furious now.

'_Why that impudent little punk! No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it!'_

He then calmed himself as he analyzed the scenario.

'_However, those two monsters are a problem. I can't hit that Wasp monster and that star-spangled one will just negate any attack as long as he's in defense… wait a moment.'_

Crowler then took another look at his hand and found the perfect combo; smiling sinisterly and creepily.

'_Of course, why didn't I think of that before?'_

"I shall now set one card facedown."

A card materialized in front of him.

"Then I shall play Polymerization and fuse the Ancient Gear Golem on my field with the two others in my hand. I now summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

The new monster looked similar to the last monster except this one had four legs, like a centaur.

**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem- ATK: 4400**

* * *

"Looks like Crowler's done playing around," smirked Alice.

"Why would Crowler use that monster on an applicant? It's more then enough."

"So, Crowler's angry enough to use this monster, but Jaden has yet to unveil his full deck." That got both girls' attention as they watched.

* * *

"Whoa! That's a big golem!" Cyrus said, and was frightened by the sheer size and power of the golem.

"I must agree. That means Crowler using his own deck is true, but the question is why?" Bastion asked, wondering why Crowler would bring out such a strong monster when he already had a strong one out on the field.

* * *

"Crowler's pissed if he had to bring that out." One of the students from Obelisk blue said, feeling a little sorry for the duelist.

"Crowler's done playing around, and the fact that the slacker had to fight Crowler just proves that he's had enough idiots and lowlifes getting into Duel Academy." The black-haired boy said as they watched to see how the duel ended.

* * *

"With that, I end my turn. You're welcome to surrender; no one will hold it against you," Crowler said smugly.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have only begun to fight. My turn and I draw!"

Crowler grinned maliciously.

"And I activate my facedown: Final Attack Orders! Now all monsters are forced into attack mode and cannot be switched to defense."

* * *

"That's not good, now Crowler won't be stopped by that monster anymore," Bastion said.

"Why not?"

"Jaden said that Captain America's effect to negate attacks works as long as he's in defense mode."

"And now he's wide open."

* * *

Jaden groaned as Cap was switched to attack mode, rendering his effect moot.

"I activate the spell Pot of Greed and I can draw two cards." Jaden then drew two more cards.

"Next, I play Card Destruction! We both must now discard our hands then draw a new one."

* * *

"That slacker is now just grasping at straws; he's finished," gloated Chazz.

* * *

The two had finished redrawing their respective hands. Jaden then grinned as he looked at his new cards.

"Time to end this duel! I activate my facedown card: Avengers Assemble!"

_**[Avengers Assemble!/ Quick-Play Trap/ Tribute 1 Monster. Summon as many monsters from your hand with "Mighty Avengers" in their name. At the end phase of your second turn after playing this card, pay 500 life points for each monster summoned by this card's effect.]**_

"Now by sacrificing one monster on my field, I can summon as many Avenger monsters from my hand. I'll offer up Cap…"

The patriotic monster disappeared in a whirlwind.

"So that I can summon Iron Man…"

A red and gold robotic-looking monster descended onto the field.

_**[Mighty Avengers – Iron Man/ ****/ LIGHT/ Machine/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 2100/ Once per turn, you can search your deck for 1 "Mighty Avengers" monster card.]  
**_

"Giant Man…"

The aptly named monster, dressed in red and black tights stepped forward from out of nowhere.

_**[Mighty Avengers – Giant Man/*****/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900/ Once per turn, return this card to your hand to special summon 1 "Mighty Avengers – Ant Man" to the field. This card cannot be summoned to the field as long as "Mighty Avengers – Ant Man" is one the field. Once per turn, you can select one spell card in your graveyard and add it to your hand.]  
**_

"The Hulk…"

A green skinned muscle-bound behemoth in torn pants smashed into the ground and roared at Crowler.

_**[Mighty Avengers – The Hulk/ *******/ EARTH/ Warrior/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2800/ This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for every other card on the controller's field with "Mighty Avengers" in its name. If you do not control at least one other card with "Mighty Avengers" in its name, roll a die and activate one of the effects based on the result:**_

_**Even: Destroy one card on your opponent's field at random.**_

_**Odd: Destroy one card on your field at random.]  
**_

"And finally Thor!"

The last monster appeared out of a bolt of lightning. He was dressed in medieval-style armor with a red cape and he brandished a small block shaped hammer.

_**[Mighty Avengers – Thor/ ********/ LIGHT/ Warrior/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800/ Until your next turn, Reduce the ATK of all other monsters on your field to 0 and increase this card's attack by the total amount lowered. This effect can be used once every 5 turns.]  
**_

All five monsters stood around Jaden.

"Since Giant Man is now on the field, Wasp's Attack points double."

**Wasp- ATK: 800**

"Plus, Hulk's points go up by 300 for every Avenger on the field. Since I got four, that'll be 1200."

**The Hulk- ATK: 4000**

There was murmuring and confusion in the crowd. They saw the benefit of the Hulk's effects, but he still was four-hundred points short of the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.

"While that is very impressive, that green brute is still not enough to take on my golem."

"Oh don't worry, he's not going to; Thor is."

Crowler looked at the boy in confusion as the hammer wielding monster took to the air. Clouds began to gather as thunder rumbled.

"What's he going to do?"

Thor then raised his hammer over his head and spun it around. Down below, energy from the other monsters began to wisp upwards and gather at the spinning bludgeoning weapon.

"Thor's ability allows him to transfer the attack points of my other monsters to him and then he can unleash it all into one big God Blast."

**Thor- ATK: 11800**

"_**For Midgard!"**_ Thor shouted before swing his hammer down.

A titanic blast of lightning fired down from the hammer head at the mechanical centaur with enough force that might have been capable of slaying one of the Egyptian God cards. Crowler watched as the massive bolt came closer; and squeaked one word before it hit:

"…mommy."

* * *

The blast slammed into Crowler and the Ultimate Golem. The light from it forced everyone to shield their eyes from the brightness. Alexis, Alice and Zane were the first to see the results after it had died down. They could see that the mechanical monster had been blacked from the attack; sparks of leftover electricity arched over its broken parts. Crowler had also been blackened by the attack; his hair standing on end from being electrocuted.

* * *

The Centaur-esque Golem came toppling down on top of Crowler before vanishing, indicating the Duel was over.

"And that's game." Jaden said as there was a stunned silence over the crowd. Jaden defeated a professor in a duel and with said professor bringing out his best monsters.

* * *

"How, how did this peasant beat Dr. Crowler?" Alice just asked herself, stunned that this peasant beat the head of Obelisk Blue.

"Jaden Yuki, he's interesting." Alexis said, as she watched the crowd cheering for Jaden. Zane just thought, and was interested in what kind of person Jaden could become.

* * *

"That guy just beat Crowler!" Said an Obelisk Blue next to the black-haired boy, Chazz Princeton. Chazz himself just scowled at the boy.

"The slacker just got lucky." He said before getting up and leaving the arena.

* * *

"Wow, he's good!" Cyrus said as he watched the rest of the duel with a bated breath, and even Bastion was impressed.

"Yes, he's most likely the best student that passed. I look forward to facing him myself." Bastion said and was getting excited in fighting him.

* * *

Jaden waved to the crowd as they cheered and applauded. He caught someone out of the corner of his eye. There; standing in the shadows, was Director Fury with an approving smirk.

"Looks like I'm in."


End file.
